scarfheroesfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:JoeyTheN64Guy/Bias
This certifies that JoeyTheN64Guy and/or the owner of the Scarf Heroes potential company will respond to certain situations in a professional, calm, and collected manner. This behavior will evoke that the Scarf Heroes are mature, serious, and responsible in regards to any message or comment. As a responsible owner, signing this contract will accept these specific terms and conditions: *You will respond to every direct message with perfect grammar, spelling, punctuation, and syntax. *You will abide by all Wikia policies, rules, and regulations put in place on the Scarf Heroes Wiki . *You will be organized in terms of content, productions, and visual design. *You will follow the Honor Code and the entire Registration process in the Scarf Heroes Wiki with accuracy. *You will provide precise concentration on any user who may feel depressed or anxious. *You will continue working hard on future Scarf Heroes projects and character development. *You will manage your Scarf Heroes Staff Members in a professional and unbiased manner. *You will fully follow the monarchy-democracy system put in place. *You will encorporate good deeds in the Scarf Heroes potential company as much as possible. *You will encourage logical and concise feedback from fans, members, and respectable users. *You will inform other Scarf Heroes Staff Members of any possible situation if they are available. *You will concentrate on the development and growth of the Scarf Heroes official website. *You will be sure to upload quality animations on the official Scarf Heroes YouTube channel. *You will enforce proper justice, morals, and ethics as a Leader. *You will work to modify the Scarf Heroes Wiki into a more professional format. *You will communicate with fellow royalty members to understand their perceptions and views. *You will share peer reviewed psychological data if any user requests it in a respectful way. *You will only express your opinions and beliefs if the users are comfortable in hearing them. By signing, you will also accept to not do any of the following: *You will not display any sort of bias, disrespect, or otherwise rude behavior to any respectable contact. *You will not deny to help a genuine user if their situation seems probable and/or realistic. *You will not become a bystander when a fellow Scarf Hero member is being abused in some way or form. *You will not keep any funds in the Scarf Foundation for self gain. *You will not deny any donation, even if you do not have the funds to pay for currency/transaction costs. *You will not be disloyal, untrustworthy, or disrespectful to any fellow Scarf Hero member or fan. *You will not allow any corruption or detrimental manifestation to be present in the Scarf Heroes Wiki . *You will not use informal language and spelling when in contact with a serious response. *You will not rush any project under the Scarf Heroes name to meet a certain deadline. *You will not avoid taking proper responsibility to any mistake or misconception that you have done. *You will not ignore serious and properly structured e-mails in the official Scarf Heroes Gmail profile. Signature: [[User:JoeyTheN64Guy|'JoeyTheN64Guy']] Never give up, trust your instincts. 02:23, September 19, 2015 (UTC) Category:Blog posts